


But first, let me take a selfie

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni vuole un bel voto in pagella e quale modo migliore se non "chiedere" al professor Verdi di alzargli la media?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But first, let me take a selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Come Ti Trombo Il Prof Fest di maridichallenge su LJ.

-Allora prof, me lo merito il 7? O magari anche l’8? Che dice prof, me lo mette 8 in pagella?- il ragazzo sussurrò languido all’orecchio dell’insegnante di matematica mentre lo scopava con un vibratore.

-Nnnh!- fu la risposta del prof, l’unica cosa che poteva dire visto che era imbavagliato. Scosse però la testa, guadagnandosi una sculacciata con quel gesto.

-Andiamo prof, mi metta 8! Non è poi così difficile, deve solo darmi 9 nelle prossime 2 verifiche e avrò anche la media giusta!- Giovanni insistette, aumentando il livello di vibrazione e spingendo l’oggetto più a fondo nell’apertura del professor Verdi.

Quest’ultimo inarcò la schiena, mugolando contro la propria cravatta usata come bavaglio, agitandosi contro la cattedra. Come diavolo era potuto finire in quella situazione, piegato a 90 sul tavolo e legato ad esso con le cinture che solitamente lo studente indossava per bellezza? Ricordava di aver accettato di parlare da solo con lui perché gli aveva chiesto “consigli su come alzarsi la media”, ma non era questo il metodo a cui lui aveva pensato! Era ovvio che il ragazzo ci aveva riflettuto bene visto che era arrivato preparato di tutto, compresa una droga per aumentargli la libido e i vari giocattoli che stava usando su di lui.

-Allora prof?- Giovanni ripeté, sculacciandolo ancora per farsi ascoltare. –Me lo mette 8?-

Quando l’insegnante scosse ancora caparbiamente la testa, il ragazzo sbuffò e tirò fuori dallo zaino una specie di bracciale di cuoio, che però piazzò strettamente attorno al membro dell’uomo che aveva imprigionato, per impedirgli di venire.

-Andiamo, io posso andare avanti per ore a scoparla senza permetterle di venire. Lei deve solo promettere di mettermi 8 in pagella e la lascerò andare. Nessuno saprà nulla e i miei genitori smetteranno di rompermi i coglioni. Eh prof, non le sembra uno scambio equo?-

L’uomo protestò inutilmente contro il bavaglio, continuando a scuotere la testa. Certo che voleva venire, ma non poteva falsificare i documenti ufficiali come le verifiche solo perché il signorino rischiava di vedersi ritirato il pc!

Giovanni sbuffò ancora, tirando fuori dalla tasca l’iPhone ultimo modello e accendendo la videocamera.

-Speravo di non dover arrivare a questo, ma visto che lei non mi lascia altra scelta… o mi mette 8 o io metterò su internet il video di come la scoperò con nome, cognome, scuola e primo piano della sua bella faccia. Allora, adesso che ne pensa?-

Alla vista del proprio viso in primo piano il professor Verdi sbiancò. Non poteva fargli questo, gli avrebbe rovinato la carriera e la vita!

Il viso del ragazzo fece capolino accanto al suo, il ghigno che aveva in faccia tutt’altro che rassicurante. Stava già registrando il video.

-Deve solo promettere di mettermi 8 in pagella e questo bel video rimarrà un segreto fra me e lei, che ne dice?- propose languido all’orecchio dell’insegnante, leccandone poi il lobo senza però staccare gli occhi dal cellulare per studiare la reazione dell’altro. Aveva anche portato la mano libera al vibratore, ricominciando a muoverlo dentro di lui.

L’uomo mugolò ancora, chiudendo gli occhi e trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Se non fosse stato per quel dannato legaccio sul suo membro sarebbe venuto dopo tutti quegli stimoli.

-Ha proprio delle espressioni fantastiche prof, scommetto che se lo mettessi su youporn avrebbe migliaia di visualizzazioni!- il ragazzo infierì, rigirandogli il vibratore dentro per cercare la sua prostata. Capì di averla trovata quando il professore spalancò gli occhi e gemette più forte di prima, quindi insistette su quel punto.

-Prometta di mettermi 8 in pagella e la farò venire.- gli ricordò, ottenendo finalmente una risposta positiva.

Il ghigno sul suo viso si ampliò, mentre si sollevava e portava via il cellulare da davanti al prof, cambiando la prospettiva della videocamera per continuare a filmare. Puntò il cellulare sul sedere dell’insegnante, filmando per qualche istante il vibratore che entrava e usciva da lui prima di toglierlo definitivamente. Si aprì i jeans per tirare fuori il membro semieretto, masturbandosi per diventare completamente duro, poi penetrò con un unico colpo l’insegnante, che gemette anche di dolore.

Cominciò subito a spingersi con violenza, filmando tutto e ansimando di piacere, spostando ogni tanto la videocamera per inquadrare il membro gocciolante del prof e la sua faccia rossa rigata di lacrime.

Quando sentì di essere vicino all’orgasmo portò una mano sotto la cattedra per permettere all’uomo di venire, mentre inquadrava il suo viso con il cellulare per essere sicuro di riprendere la sua espressione nell’istante di massimo piacere.

Fra quest’ultima e il fatto che i suoi muscoli interni si contraevano involontariamente attorno al membro di Giovanni, il ragazzo fece appena in tempo a spostare la telecamera per filmare il proprio orgasmo, imprecando per il piacere.

Si concesse qualche istante per riprendere fiato, poi uscì dal professore e inquadrò la sua apertura mentre un po’ di sperma gocciolava fuori. Soddisfatto, finì di registrare e aprì la fotocamera, piegandosi sul prof e tirandogli i capelli per sollevargli il viso dal tavolo per farsi un selfie con l’uomo.

Si rimise il cellulare in tasca, poi pulì e nascose i propri giocattoli nello zaino prima di decidersi a liberare il prof. Lo aiutò a mettersi seduto al suo posto, poi si sistemò i vestiti e guardò ghignando l’insegnante, sfinito e in disordine.

-Grazie dell’aiuto prof, non vedo l’ora di ricevere la pagella!- lo salutò prima di uscire dall’aula e tornare a casa.


End file.
